Just So You Know
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: He shouldn't been loving her, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't know how to stop a feeling. Troyella


**Just ****So ****You ****Know**

"I now present you: the graduated class of 2008!"

Every student threw their hats in the air, some parents moping because the hats were really expensive.

He looked at her, she threw her arms around Tim Scott's neck and he could feel the jealousy burning through his whole body. The only thing that calmed him was the fact that he would go to Arizona tomorrow, so he could recover from his broken heart that cracked every other second he saw her with him. So he didn't have to see them together anymore, so he didn't have to see her anymore.

He looked away and turned to his parents, both smiling, both so proud of him. He felt like gagging, not that he didn't want his parents to be proud of him, no, he just didn't want them to be so happy when he was so down. The whole gang was ushered to go and take a picture with all of them, he put on a smile that, if you didn't look too close, you would mistake for a real one. He would go to Arizona tomorrow, on his own, he told everyone that he just wanted to know the area before he had to start classes and find a job before all the good ones were taken. The only one who knew the real reason why he left early was his twin sister. He sighed, tonight would he declare his love for Gabriella, but not that she would know that it was her, no that was for tomorrow morning when he was already on his way to Arizona and had weirdly left his cellphone at home while he had packed everything else. So he had to buy a new one there and would get a new number. He would only give Chad and his sister his new number, so he could start all over, without people knowing that a certain Gabriella Montez existed. They weren't BFF or something so it wouldn't hurt her that much. She would always have Scott. Scott, not him. He couldn't wait for tonight or tomorrow, he just couldn't wait for his new life.

* * *

All of his friends were there; when they figured out that their friend would go and perform something at open-mike night, at Libby's Bar, they were even more excited then normal. They always went to Libby's for the open-mike nights, sometimes some of them would go and perform. But never him, he just didn't sing. He was good at it, but it just wasn't his thing. He walked up on the stage, and pulled the standard for the mike down so he could sing into it while he played guitar. "Hello folks, my name is Troy Bolton and I just graduated High School, tomorrow I'm going to Arizona, so this will be my last day in Albuquerque. I wrote the song myself and it's called Just So You Know, I wrote it for someone special." He started to play on his guitar and softly began to sing.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

He quickly took a small glance at his friends who looked at him open-mouthed. He knew why, he never sung before.

_Just so you know_

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

Yep, now they really knew what he felt, ah well he would be gone tomorrow anyway, it didn't matter.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

This was just how he felt when he was around her. He actually wrote this in history class. Where he sat right behind her. Stealing glances at her long, brown, curly hair. That was probably the reason that he almost failed history.

_Just so you know_

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

He couldn't help it, how he felt about her, it was a weird crazy feeling that wouldn't be over in a really long time anyway. Good thing he would be gone tomorrow. For good.

_This emptine__ss is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waiting so long_

_Looking back I realise_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here_

_Been waiting here_

_Hmmm_

If, just if, he would've had more courage, then this wouldn't have happened, heck, maybe she would even be his and not Scott's.

_Just so you know_

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

I love her, I love her, I love her, I love you Gabriella Montez.

_Owohowo Just so you know_

_Owohowo Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

He looked up and saw the whole crowd cheering. He smiled. _I could get used to this._ He looked at her and their eyes lock for a second, then she quickly turned away. He felt hurt, _of course she doesn't like me that way, Troy, stupid! _He walked off stage and his friends clapped him on his back. He smiled at them and said, "Sorry, guys gotta do some last-minute packing!" He looked at his twin who gave him thumbs up, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, proud of what he did there on stage.

* * *

He walked out of the front door with the last box. He saw his mom crying and he mentally rolled his eyes. He hated it when people cried like it was the end of the world. He looked at his dad who smiled at him sadly. He put the box in his car and walked up to his mom. She quickly pulled him in a big hug, whispering in his ear, "I'm so proud of you, do you know that?" He nodded. Then he walked to his father who just told him to take care of himself. Then he walked over to his twin, his other half in a brother/sister way. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss your brownies." It was his way of saying that he would miss her. She only hugged him a little tighter and softly said, "I hope you get everything you wished for in Arizona, you deserve it." He walked to his truck and started the engine. He then drove away with a lump in his throat. Albuquerque wasn't his home anymore.

* * *

He drove up to the house quietly, trying not to wake anyone before he could do what he came for. He pulled out the letter and pushed it in the mailbox. He got back in his car and drove away.

_It's over, I'm done here in Albuquerque. _

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a heavy feeling inside her stomach, than the realization downed on her, _he's gone_. She looked outside the window and saw a car drive away from her house, _his car._ She ran downstairs, taking her robe with her and hurried outside, only to see the car disappear in the horizon. She sighed deep and a tear found his way to the corner of her mouth, she licked it away and let the salty droplet rest on her tongue before swallowing. She decided that if she was going inside it would be good to take the mail with her immediately, so her dad didn't have to walk around with a bad hip.

She walked to the mailbox, pulled out the few letters that were in it and saw to her surprise that one of them was addressed to her. She walked quickly back inside and opened the letter with on front in a neat handwriting, _To Gabriella._ Her hands shook as she started to read

_Dearest Gabriella,_

_The song I sang yesterday, was about you and no one else. I don't know why and how, but I started to write someday and it ended up like this. I just had to tell you how I felt before it was too late and I didn't have any chance at all. I'm sorry for being such a coward, but I couldn't tell you in another way. You were with Tim Scott, I'm sorry to bring him up, but I hate him; and only because he had your heart and I didn't. That is also the reason of my early leave__, I couldn't handle it anymore, to see you and him together. Right this moment I'm on my way to Arizona, not that you would care but still, I'm gone and I'll be gone for a while or at least a few years. _

_I love you, Gabriella Montez and let no one ever tell you different._

_Love, Troy_

_It's over, he's gone__, forever._


End file.
